What Insurance Doesn't Cover
by RushtonLane
Summary: Someone needs to pay the bill. For all those who have ever been in an accident that involved public property. One Shot! As always, don't own any of the characters


Steve McGarrett was in a really good mood. His morning swim had been excellent. The conversation he'd had with his mother hadn't ended in an argument. His drive in to HQ had been relatively traffic congestion free. Yeah, he was in a good mood.

Opening the doors to the Five-0 offices, he could see that the entire team was already there even though it was just seven o'clock. He was a little surprised, but took it as another good sign. Glancing in at Danny, he saw a large box sitting on the man's desk and an even bigger box sitting on the floor. The first looked about the right size to hold the new tac vests Steve had ordered. The second looked big enough for a microwave. Trying to reason what it would be, Steve paused a moment before entering Danny's office. He got it, Danny'd order something for Grace and had it delivered here as he was rarely home to accept packages. Confident in his assessment, Steve opened Danny's office door.

Danny didn't even raise his head at the intrusion, he was too busy muttering to himself. Steve was just thinking that even alone, Danny couldn't help but fill the silence then he caught what his partner was saying.

"One eighty for guardrail and stop sign. Funny, don't remember the stop sign." There was a shuffle of papers and Danny continued, "Two fifty for two EMT visits, yeah, I guess that's reasonable."

Steve finally decided to make his presence known, "Hey, Danny, whatcha got there?"

Danny looked up at his visitor, resignation plainly written on his face. "It's a bill, Steve. A bill from the great state of Hawaii. A bill with a grand total of five thousand, eight hundred, twenty-seven dollars and thirty-three cents."

"A bill? Why would the state of Hawaii be sending you a bill?" Steve smirked, sure Danny was joking until his partners tone sunk in. Danny was serious. He was about to say more but Danny's answer came quicker.

"Well, Steven, it seems that there are gaps in the state's insurance policy."

"Gaps?"

"Yes, Steven. Gaps. As is things that the policy doesn't pay for. Things that would not even be considered by the underwriters as viable scenarios for coverage such as kicked in hotel doors, or doors that have been blown off their hinges by a grenade, plus fuel for boats and civilian cars commandeered to be used as chase vehicles not to mention wear and tear on the aforementioned vehicles and a whole plethora of miscellaneous items. And. It. Seems. That this wonderful pineapple infested hell hole has decided that someone needs to pay up. And, that someone would be us." Danny finished his rant, gesturing wildly to Chin and Kono's offices.

Steve looked at his other team mates. Both of them were studying a stack of papers. Their packages were considerably smaller, large manilla envelopes rather than boxes, but their looks were the same. Looks of disbelief and resignation. Chin's was a little more Zen like, but still. Steve took it all in. He knew that his team didn't really have the money, especially Danny. Turning back to his partner, "Um, well hey Danno, since most of these you are going to blame on me anyway. Why don't you let me help out? We can work out a payment plan and between the two of us we'll get this paid off."

Danny's smile rivaled the New Year's Eve Time Square ball for wattage and he threw that brilliance directly at the Seal. "Oh, no, that's okay, Steve. You keep your money. You're going to need it."

"Danny, I have enough stashed away, bonds, IRA's and such. Just let me help you out," Steve reasoned, gearing up of an argument.

"Well, you'd better check into cashing some of those out then," Danny calmly said with the mega watt smile still plastered on his face.

Steve couldn't believe Danny wasn't continuing with his refusal. "So you're actually going to let me help out?"

"What? Oh, no, Steve. I'm not taking your charity. You're going to need that money."

Steve was about to attack the "charity" comment when the rest of statement sunk in. "What do you mean I'm going to need the money? What for?" Danny was laughing, deep belly laughing. He was enjoying Steve's confusion a little too much for Steve's liking. "Enough, Danny. What's so funny?" he demanded, getting irritated.

It took Danny a moment to get himself under control enough to answer. "You see, Steven, you are going to need your money." He swung his leg out and kicked the box next to his desk. "You got a package too."

Steve looked from Danny to the box in question then back to Danny. One could literally see the gears moving in Steve's head. "You're telling me that's mine?"

Danny just nodded, still grinning like a cheshire cat.

His good mood vanishing completely, Steve reached for his phone. "I'm calling the governor."


End file.
